


Отцы

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Single Father (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Стюарт регулярно навещает Люси в доме у Дэйва. И постепенно становится «своим».
Relationships: Dave Tiler/Stuart Quinlan
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Отцы

У них общий ребенок, как бы это смешно ни звучало. 

— Я просто хочу проведать Люси, — говорит Стюарт. 

Стюарт, конечно, неплохой отец. Может быть, когда-то давным-давно Дэйв бы тоже не отказался от того, что все вокруг будет состоять из одних лишь правил. Только правила. На любое действие. На любое желание. На каждую секунду жизни — миллионы правил. Но Люси не может жить в таких рамках. Как не может жить и сам Дэйв. У них все гораздо проще. И Стюарт вынужден принимать правила игры.

Стюарт приезжает сам, потому что в его доме Люси не может дышать. Дэйв бы тоже не смог, вдруг возьмешь за столом не тот нож. Иногда он думает, что, наверное, было бы неплохо, если бы из его детей хотя бы Люси усвоила побольше всяких правил, которые непременно пригодятся в жизни. Усвоила — и научила младших. Но Стюарт и сам все реже приглашает к себе Люси, предпочитая выбираться к Тайлерам. 

В их гостиной Стюарт кажется немного лишним. В своем костюме за чертовую кучу фунтов стерлингов он сидит на диване, который наверняка стоил намного дешевле даже его носков. Обстановка вокруг словно кричит, что Стюарт не принадлежит к их миру, но он раз за разом оказывается в их доме, сначала просто рядом со своей дочерью, потом неуловимо становится кем-то важным для их семьи. Кем-то нужным, нужным не из-за подарков или денег, а привычным, как Сара с Мэттом или Анна и Робин. 

Стюарт спокойно выслушивает сумасбродные истории Иви (она мне не мешает, она же просто ребенок!), обсуждает футбол с Юэном (конечно, я болею за Хартс, а как иначе!), беседует о Боге с Полом, чему Дэйв про себя очень радуется, поскольку кто-кто, а он сам ничего не может рассказать сыну о Христе (Он же сказал ему: «Сын мой! Ты всегда со мною, и все мое — твое»). Стюарт листает с Люси буклеты колледжей, подкидывает пару небольших подработок Тане, и кажется уже, будто он всегда сидел на их диване. Но Дэйв не ощущает той первоначальной ревности — это не Стюарт занимает место Дэйва, Стюарт занял… нет, не место Риты. Какое-то свое. Особенное. 

***  
У них общие внуки, как бы это смешно ни звучало.

Близнецы Люси всегда одновременно кричат:

— Дедушка!

И Дэйв, и Стюарт также и оборачиваются одновременно. 

Люси смеется в дверях:

— Папа, ты опять здесь! Мы бы приехали к тебе в следующие выходные.

У Дэйва в такие моменты краснеют уши. Стюарт обычно более хладнокровный:

— Дэйв не против, а я по вам всем слишком соскучился.

— Ладно, — подмигивает Люси. 

И Дэйв подмигивает ей в ответ. Возможно, в следующий раз они все-таки признаются всем, что Стюарт давно приходит в этот дом не только ради Люси. Возможно, как подозревает Дэйв, никто этому сильно уже и не удивится.


End file.
